thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie and Thomas
'Charlie and Thomas '''is the seventeenth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The Fat Controller has recently opened up an extension from Ffarquhar to Ulfstead on Thomas' Branch Line. He also renovated the shed on Thomas' Branch Line. Because of this extra work, he brought in another engine to help out. He liked having fun, but sometimes that distracted him from doing his work. Luckily, he has learnt his lesson and now part of Thomas' Branch Line. Love, The Author. Plot Thomas was chuffing cheerfully to Ffarquhar with Annie and Clarabel. "Right on time!" remarked the Stationmaster. "Thank goodness!" yawned Thomas. "I want a rest before I set off with the Main Train tonight." "Come on then!" said his Driver. The sheds at Ffarquhar only have three berths, Daisy and Emily sleep in the Carriage Shed, but Thomas and Toby often have difficulties shunting their coaches there. "Excuse me, Emily, can you move so I can put Annie and Clarabel in?" asked Thomas. "Sure thing," replied Emily, kindly and moved out to allow Thomas to shunt Annie and Clarabel in. "Phew! We do need a bigger shed," remarked Thomas. The other engines agreed. A couple minutes, the Fat Controller arrived on board Winston. "Stop Winston!" "Uh, Sir! My brakes!" "Oh right, the brakes." (The Fat Controller puts on brakes) "Good evening!" began the Fat Controller. "Listen now, as this is a very important announcement. I have decided to reopen the line from Ffarquhar to Ulfstead." The engines were surprised. "Sir Robert Norramby, the Earl of Sodor, has come back and wants to restore and reopen Ulfstead Castle. Therefore, we will reopen the line." "But Sir?" asked Percy. "I think, well, maybe we think that that will be too much work just for us, Sir." "Worry not, Percy," smiled the Fat Controller. "I have already ordered another engine to help out. You will carry on with your regular duties. The new engine will take care of the restoration." "And, uh, Sir," began Thomas. "Whilst, we're on the subject of restoration. I do think that these sheds need some restoration." "Don't worry. Tomorrow, the sheds will be demolished and rebuilt soon enough. Which does mean that you will need to sleep elsewhere for a while. Both Knapford and Tidmouth have space." The engines were pleased. Then, the Fat Controller climbed on board Winston. "Good night and sleep tight!" called Winston. "I know I won't." "Come on Winston!" "Sir. The brakes." "Right." "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" "Early days!" Next day, Thomas woke up. "Well, well! Last time in these old sheds. I remember when it was just for me," he sighed. He collected Annie and Clarabel and headed off towards the station. He made good time and soon reached Knapford. He was just about to shunt Annie and Clarabel into the siding and go off to the shed when he heard an unfamilar whistle sound out. A small, purple engine came down the tracks with a giant crane. "Hullo!" called the engine cheerfully. "I'm Charlie from the Kent and East Sussex Railway!" "I'm Thomas. Welcome to Sodor." "Thanks, Thomas! Can you help me deliver this crane to uh Fuh - f - Far Away Quarry? It'll be fun!" Thomas chuckled. "Far-quar," he explained. "Oh, I see!" "Can we help him, Driver?" "I suppose so," replied Thomas' Driver. "Let me just leave my coaches in a siding," said Thomas. "I'll be back in a juffy!" he told them. "Take care!" replied Annie and Clarabel. Thomas coupled on behind Charlie and they started. "Come on! Let's go faster!" called Charlie. "No! We need to be careful," replied Thomas. Charlie's Driver checked him. "Easy, boy! It's our first day. I know you want to have fun, but we have to be careful." "Ugh, fine," groaned Charlie. They trundled passed Elsbridge and over the bridge. "Hey Thomas! Where do crocodiles keep their money!?" "I don't know," replied Thomas. "In a river bank!" Charlie burst out with laughter. Thomas joined in a bit. "Weeeeeeeee!" "Whoa, boy! Slow down!" "Aww! You're no fun!" "Hey! I don't want to lose my job!" Quite soon, they reached Ffarquhar. "Hurray! We're here!" cheered Charlie. "Alright. Nice working with you, now I have to go," replied Thomas. "Wait!" called Charlie. (sees a passenger sneeze) "What do you call a train that has a cold?" "I don't know." "Achoo-choo train!" Charlie burst out laughing again. "OK. Good joke! Now shunt the crane over to the Sheds," said Thomas, in a bit more serious tone. "See you later!" Thomas puffed away. "The crane's gonna knock down the shed! What fun!" Charlie brought the crane over and it was soon unloaded. "Now," said the Foreman. "Go bring some empty trucks from the sidings, so we can load the rubble." "OK!" Charlie liked playing with trucks. He told them jokes and they didn't misbehave. "Ha! A good one!" they chuckled. Soon, the sheds were knocked down and the rubble loaded. Charlie pulled the trucks to the Rubbish Dump. "Weeeeee!" he said and he chuffed down the Main Line. "Steady, boy! There's a yellow signal. Brakes, Guard, please!" The Guard's brakes checked them. "Aw! You're no fun." Charlie soon delivered the trucks to the Rubbish Dump and headed off towards Knapford Harbour to collect a load of bricks to take to Ffarquhar. Soon, both work on the new Ffarquhar Sheds and restoration of the line to Ulfstead started. Charlie worked hard every day, having as much fun as his Driver would allow him to. The other engines sometimes helped too, if they weren't busy. Charlie always seemed to want to have fun and he told jokes whenever he could to the other engines. Sometimes though, playing around made him late. One day, Charlie collected some trucks from Knapford Harbour and set off down the line. He had just passed Elsbridge when suddenly he saw a bull right on the side of the line. "Fizzling fireboxes! We must warn someone about that!" He soon arrived at Ffarquhar where Thomas was waiting with Annie and Clarabel. "Thomas! Thomas!" exclaimed Charlie. "What's wrong?" "There's a bull on the line just before Elsbridge!" "That's not a very good joke Charlie. Can't you see I'm busy" "It's not a joke!" But Thomas' Guard blew his whistle. "I have to go now." "Oh, why didn't Thomas believe me?" "Maybe because you're always joking around," said his Driver. "Don't you believe me?" "Of course." Then the Stationmaster came up. "What's all this about a bull on the line?" "I saw a bull just past Elsbridge," explained Charlie. "Hmm. That makes sense. You see, one of the farmer's bulls ran away while they were being taken to market. We'll meet Toby along with the farmer." Toby soon trundled along with the farmer and a cattle truck. Thomas meanwhile was approacing Elsbridge, when suddenly. "A bull on the line!" Thomas' Driver applied the brakes. "Goodness me! Charlie was right!" Just then, Toby trundled up. "Hullo Thomas! I've brought the farmer to help move the bull." Toby blew his whistle and wheeshed some steam to move him off the track. Then, they loaded the bull into Toby's truck and he steamed away. Thomas followed a while later. That evening, Thomas saw Charlie. "Charlie, I'm sorry for not believing that you saw a bull on the line." "It's alright Thomas. Maybe I should take my work a bit more seriously." (Charlie puffs down the hill at full speed) "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Easy, boy!" "You're no fun!" Charlie still loves to play and tell jokes, but knows that if he tells too many jokes, sometimes the engines don't believe him. Quite soon, the extension to Ulfstead and the new Ffarquhar Sheds were almost finished and Sir Robert Norramby began preparing the restoration of Ulfstead Castle. But that's another story . . . Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Emily *Charlie *Annie and Clarabel *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Daisy (''non-speaking role) Locations *Ffarquhar *Ffarquhar Sheds *Knapford *Elsbridge Trivia *This episode is slightly based off the thirteenth season episode, "Play Time" and the seventeenth season episode, "Not Now, Charlie!". *This episode marks the last appearence of the old Ffarquar Sheds. *Charlie's mispronounciation of Ffarquhar as "Far Awar Quarry" is actually what the name is derived from. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes